A Mate of Three Sexy Mutants
by volturi-princess09
Summary: Jazmine a teen mutant that was unnoticed by Cebro, has finally been discovered. Come see as Jazmine a mutant that has lived a life as a well loved mutant amongst humans, moves into the mansion, and attends school with the rest. While also finding herself falling in love with three of the sexiest mutants she has ever seen. Wolverine/Oc/Sabertooth/Gambit.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been having this story go through my head for some time now. I'll try to make it as good as it is in my head, thoughts, whatever, I'll just leave it up to all of you, to like it or not. So yeah, please review, and if you have read any of my other stories, then please review those as well, I hope you guys enjoy and for this story I'll be using the name of my other oc character I'm using in Psychic's sister.**

**JAZMINE POV**

My name is Jazmine Alexis Austin, I was a normal 17 year old teen, who went to high school, and was a dancer. Well, I'm also a singer, and athlete, I'm really into cliff jumping. I'm not a total tomboy though, I do cheerleading as well. My whole life mainly consisted of me going to school, participating in sports, and then going home to the mansion, where I live with my uncle.

Now you're probably wondering why I live with my Uncle Ian formerly known as Vampiro. You see I didn't always live with my uncle, I used to live with my parents. It wasn't till I became a mutant did I have to move out. You see it was two days after I turned 10 did my mutation kicked in. It was small at first, with only growing two inches in height. Then my skin turned from a dark tan to a lighter tan. As I got older I still changed. So now my skin is like Jlo's. My hair got longer till midback, and got darker, it resembles Nicole Scherzinger's hair. My eyes turned from hazel to silver.

My appearance wasn't the only thing affected by it, so were my senses. I was able to pick up smells I never noticed before, I could barely stand being around my friends, because their perfumes would give me a headache. My hearing became sharper, and so had my teeth. I now have permanent fangs. Not only that but I am now able to control the elements. I was scared as hell, when I realised I could.

You see the day I found out, was when I was camping with Uncle Ian and the tent caught fire. When I got close to it with a blanket to put it out, the fire actually raced up my arm and settled into my hand. During all this I merely thought that I drank too much beer. But by the next day Uncle Ian pulled me out to the backyard to do some test. Turned out I could control, fire, water, air, and earth. I am also able to turn water to ice, not only that but I could merge my body with all the elements. It's kinda weird when I do earth because I look like the guy in 'The Fantastic four, and also like the guy who turns to fire, when I merge my body with fire. The strangest thing though would have to be, how I have a mental and physical shield, along with a healing factor, its not realky strong but I don't get scars. I discovered my physical shield during a car accident, a sort of bubble surrounded me. I figure I had a mental one because of a few cat scans I had.

Either way, that part of my mutation isn't the weirdest, the weirdest part of my mutation is how, I suddenly got an urge to drink blood. It was when my Uncle was doing his daily richual of heating up a mug of blood, the same way he did every night before he went to sleep. You see when he was vampiro he developed a habit of drinking blood. My Uncle Ian acts like a true vampire. He takes it to heart, he says that Vampiro is as much of him, as he is of him. When I was younger, my parents didn't appreciate him doing that with me around. Anyway, as he was heating up the blood, I smelled it, from all the way in my room. When I went into the kitchen and saw him take our the mug, I couldn't control myself, I took the mug from him and drank it.

I honestly couldn't stop, once I got the taste it was hard for me to stop. To drink blood is like drinking heaven. I have honestly never had anything that amazing before. It had taken me weeks to calm down enough to actually understand what I was doing. By then Uncle Ian, took me under his wing, showing me his ways. I owe a huge thanks to him, I no longer have a fear of biting everyone I see. Although I do have to drink blood everyday. I have also discovered that eating food, takes away my cravings for blood, and so does alcohol.

Once realizing this my Uncle Ian went ahead and stocked up even more on beer, wine, whiskey, and other types of alcohol. So now I drink on a regular basis. But it also created some problems, for when I was younger, the athorities found out and we had to go to court, I honestly thought, it would be a huge problem, but when we explained the reason for my drinking the judge, actually gave me this ID that allows me to drink at a bar. I personally think it's because the judge was scared of me getting out of control, and draining people. Either way I can now drink anywhere without any problems. I usually drink with this guy called Steve. He is one of the all time greats in beer drinking. I would spend so much time with him, in his garage with him, drinking beer, joking around, and working on cars,

I owe a lot to Steve, he taught me how to build cars from scratch, along with other types of other stuff, such as speed boats, motorcycle etc. Not only that but he taught me how to fight. Steve was a wrestler the same for my Uncle Ian. Except Uncle Ian focuses more on mexican wrestling. Steve took me with him, to a wwe event. He introduced me to some of the guys, and Divas, along with Vince. I learned from all of them. I even took up a few judo, and bartitsu, I also picked up on yoga and meditating from Trish and DDP. During my time with the WWE I picked up a few moves, and managed to actually be apart of the roster when I turned 15. I was the youngest Diva in WWE history, unfortunately I had to cut my career short. Everyone knew I was a mutant, even the fans, but the board thought I had an unfair advantage. So I had to quit, I do still get recognized by fans and certain mutants, that saw me as their hero.

I will admit that there are times that I wish, I would have immediately gone to the Xavier Institute for mutants. I could have avoided so much hate, and gotten help. But I think I turned out alright. I mean I have an awesome family, and friends. Had a short yet meaningful career. Honestly how many mutants can say that they were the insperation for many other mutants voices to be heard. I was that first voice that brought out the others. It's because of my career as a Diva, inwhich I was discovered as a singer. Some people still see me as a monster. It's mainly people in their 50-60's, seeing as they are conservatives. Although I have managed to win over the hearts of people who are in their 40s I mostly have the support of Hispanic people, seeing as I am Mexican. Its because of my music that most people see that being different, whether you have a different sexuality, way of dress, or a mutant. Then its ok, because you should be allowed the freedom be who you are, and not be hated on, because you can't stop being who you are.

I still wish to develop a better understanding of my mutation though. I know that most mutants only have one power. Yet I have different parts to my mutation. Whatever it is, I don't have any rush to figure it out. I just want to enjoy life, and hopefully meet a hot as guy, along the way. I know that my life has just begun, I can feel a change is about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**For this story, I've decided to use the world of the cartoon version of X-Men: Evolution. so obviosly most of the x-men are teens, Logan, Sorm and the others are adults like in the show. The only difference is that Sabertooth is the way he looks in x-men origins, Gambit will also be the same way he is in the origins, and as for Logan and the others will stay the way they are in the cartoin. So thats a little heads up and enjoy. I hope I get Logan's attitude right along with Sabertooth and the way Gambit speeks right as well.**

**No one's POV**

Inside the Xavier institution, where the x-men and various other mutants reside, in Bayville, Ny. The Institute, or rather the mansion, as many refer to it as. Is home to many mutants, that seek help, and have been saved by the Professor, and other instructors. The mansion is a place where most mutants that have been discovered are brought to, and get the help they need, in a calm place. Its a home to mostly teen mutants, that live and train there, while also attending Bayville High School. The Professor or Charles, is the one incharge, and is also the one who looks out for any other mutant that may appear, and with the help of Cerebro, he is able to do that. Which so happens to be what he is doing at this moment. With the use of his power, Charles sees a new mutant has been found.

"Have you found any new mutants, Professor?" came the voice of Storm.

"I have its a 17 year old girl, named Jazmine. Only I can't get an accurate read on her mutation. She lives in Mexico City." Charles spoke as he took off the helmet that connects him to Cerebro.

" Are going to take Logan and the others with us?" Storm then asked.

" No, that won't be necessary, you, Beast and myself will go. I'll contact Logan once we have left." Charles answered.

" Alright, I'll go get the jet ready." Storm said, before turning to leave and do just that.

_" Beast, I need you to meet me and Storm at the jet. Cerebro has found another mutanat."_Charles called out to Beast through his thoughts.

"_ Very well, I'll be right there."_ Beast, responded back with his own thoughts.

Why is that I was unable to pick up on Jazmine's mutation. I can detect that it's there, yet I lack the ability to know what it is. Is it possible that she is a level 5 mutant. If so I hope to reach her, before Magneto gets to her first. For if he manages to corrupt her mind, he could lead her down a road of destruction.

**- BACK WITH JAZMINE-**

**JAZMINE POV**

I was finishing up installing the new battery in my Uncle Ian's pick-up, when my phone started ringing. I quickly grabbed a rag, I had laying on a chair, to clean my hands. I managed to answer my phone in the 5th ring.

" Hello?" I say as I picked up.

" Hey Jazz, how's my favorite little money maker?" came the familiar voice of Hunter.

"Hunter its been a while. What can I do for you?" I question him, with a grin coming on to my face.

" Who says I need anything from you. I could just be calling to check up on you." He retorts.

" Well you only call me 'your favorite little money maker' when you have a proposition for me." I counter.

"Alright fine you caught me. Look I need your help with two things actually. I'm short on Divas, now I know that I can't let you wrestle. But Wrestlemania is in two weeks. I was wondering if you can come and sing the national anthem. Also, well I need more Divas for a photo shoot. We're planning of having all the Divas dress as WWE Legends. We're short on Divas and need more. So, what do you say, will you do it. You'll be able to see the others." Hunter told me.

"I guess if your so desperate, then I guess I can help you out with both. It's not like I'm doing much these days. I've been trying to find some inspiration for a new album, I've been unable to come up with anything. I could use a break." I agree.

" Thanks Jazz, I'll let Steph know, and she'll tell you all the details. Maybe coming back would serve as a mini vacation for you, and a boost of spirit around here. There's been some tension between some of the Divas." Hunter informed me.

" Oh, I know that, some of the girls have been calling me and benting all their rage at me. I'll try and loosen some of them up." I say.

" Thanks. I'll see you at Wrestlemania, love you Jazzy." he says.

" Alright, bye Hunter, love you too." I say before hanging up.

" You say yes, or le dijiste no." came the voice of Uncle Ian.

" Dije que yes. How did you know, who I was hablando with?" I questioned as I turned to face him. As you can guess, we speak Spanglish.

" Hunter me llamo, before tu. I gave him my consent, for the photo shoot tambien. I mean quien sabe, you could end up tomando photos, portraying me." Uncle Ian seemed to grin at the idea. At that moment the doorbell rang.

" That might be Carlos, he said he would come stay with us, and see the games." he was saying as he left to open the door.

I merely turned back to check if the battery was on right, before heading to the sink, and washing my hands. I looked down at my shirt and realized I would also need to change my clothes. Once my hands were clean of oil, I started to head towards my room.

" Jaz! There are some people here to see you, change your clothes quickly and meet me in the living room." Uncle Ian told me, as he walked back to where the guest must be.

But then who the hell, would come see me. My agent Maria usually calls me before coming over to see me. The same went for all my other friends. I kept on thinking who would come look for me, while I changed my oil stained clothes. I walked to my closet and picked out my white tight fitting Nike Eagles tank top, showing the top of my boobs (I have size DD, so its hard to find clothes that fit my boobs, without looking like a slut). I also wore my grey shorts that reached mid-thigh. I then pulled on my black flats, and walked downstairs.

As I walked into the living room, I saw a woman with long grey hair dark caramel skin, with blue eye, who had a gentle smile on her face. Next to her was a man that had blue fur? The last man was in a wheel chair wearing a suit, and had a calm aura about him.

" Jazz ben, they want to preguntar te something." Uncle Ian said as he moved toward the bar.

" Hello, I'm Professor Xavier, and these are my colleagues, Ororo, and Dr. Henry McCoy." Xavier stated introducing the others, as they smiled at me.

" Can I get you anything, water, soda, some scotch perhaps." My Uncle spoke up from the bar. He then walked over to me handing me a glass of Bourbon.

"Thank you but no. We are here about a serious matter." Xavier politely declined.

" Alright, and what is that." he then asked.

" Are you really just going to let her drink alcohol?" Ororo asked.

" Is this about my mutation?" I asked.

" Yes it is. Have you been aware of it for long or just recent?" Xavier questioned me.

" I've been aware for the past 7 years, actually." I answered, and continued. " I know that you run a school for mutants. A place where they learn control, and acceptance for they are, I just chose not to go." I said, with a stern tone.

" Why? You could have gotten help." Dr. McCoy spoke for the first time.

"Well during the time, I was 10, my parents kicked me out. Not wanting anything to do with me. So I left and came here, I moved in with my Uncle Ian. You see my mutation, is similar to my Uncle Ian's life style. When my mutation kicked in, I grew fangs, my senses hightened, and both my strenght and speed increased. I learned to take control over the elements, while also developing a mental and physical shield. But the hardest part of my mutation is the thirst." I explained all in one breath. I chugged down my bourbon in one go. I then walked toward the bar reaching for the bottle, I turned to see them all looking at me with awe and curiosity.

" What thirst do you mean?" Ororo asked me.

" The thirst for blood." I said. " I developed a hunger for blood. I would lose all sense of reason once the stench of blood hit the air. I would attack people who had a simple paper cut, and drain them of blood. It took me months before I could fully control myself." I said.

" Now I understand, your a feral mutant. In this case you took on the characteristics of a vampire bat. The heightened senses, along with an increase in speed and strength is all common among feral mutants." Xavier explained.

" I see, but what are you doing here?" Uncle Ian asked.i simply stayed by the bar refilling my drink.

"I had sensed Jazmine's mutation. We came to see if she would like to come join us, at the institute." the Professor stated.

" I'm not so sure, I mean I could have used the help, back when I was 10. Now that I can control myself, I'm not so sure I should go." I simply said.

" Why not go, you'd get to be around other mutants. You might even learn even more about your mutation." Uncle Ian directed toward me. I looked to him then towards the other three.

" Would I be ok if I drank over there, or would I have to go to a bar?" I questioned.

" Why do you need to drink?" Dr. McCoy asked me.

" Alcohol and food take away my cravings for blood. It doesn't stop the hunger, but it lessens the hunger I feel. " I explain.

" You are actually able to drink at bars. They don't ask for you age?" Ororo then asked.

" They do, but I got this license that allows me to drink. I was issued it when we had to go to court." I tell them, calmly.

" Well, we could set up a small assortment of alcohol for you at the institute, and there are a few pubs that are near by." the Professor stated.

" Well, when you put it that way, I guess I'll go with you." I say." When do we leave?"

"Right now if it's alright with you. We can wait while you pack all that you need." the Professor said.

" Thank you, Professor. But there are certain things I need to tell you. But I think my Uncle can tell you." I said directing the last sentence to my tio.

" Ofcourse, I'll be happy to." Uncle Ian smiled.

I simply shook my head with a chuckle, as I made my way upstairs. Packing up my clothes was pretty easy, I always keep two bags packed. I just need to do about three more bags and I would be set. I placed the two that were already packed by the staircase, and started on the rest of my wardrobe. As I packed I made a mental list of having to call my agent Maria, along with Hunter, and the rest of the roster.

As I made my way downstairs with all my luggage, I turned to the foyer, to see only Ororo waiting for me. Uncle Ian came towards me and we had one last out the door, I saw a huge black jet on the front lawn. I'm amazed our neighbors haven't come to check it out. Once inside I saw several seats, and other compartments inside.

"Jazmine, would it be alright with you, if I could perform a medical exam on you, once we reach the school?" Dr. McCoy asked from beside me.

"Sure, it would be fine me Dr. McCoy." I agreed.

" You can call me Beast, most of us, go by codenames at the school. Ororo's is Storm, the Professor goes by simply the Professor. You'll get to meet the rest of the students at dinner." Beast informed me. I simply nodded back.

It took us less time then I thought it would to get to the mansion. Man it would have been less of a hassle to get to main evenrs in this thing. As I looked out the window, the institute looked just like I've seen it. There was a huge garden, cement statues, fountains, along with a couple of benches. The mansion itself was incredible. It was even bigger than Vince McMahon's mansion in California. Now that's saying something.

Once of the jet, the Professor told me that he would like to meet with me before dinner about the alcohol situation, along with some other things. I simply nodded and aloud Storm and Beast to take me to my room. Which is in the third floor along with the rest of the adults. When I asked why I wasn't with the other teens, I was told it was a precaution. I didn't really mind, I spend most of my time around adults anyway.

When all my luggage was in my new room, Beast took me down to the medical wing, while Storm went of to make dinner.

I was amazed by seeing the hidden entryway that lead to the sub-levels of the mansion. The halls had metalic walls, with some being made of glass. It was like a futuristic type feel down here. Beast showed me the Danger Room, where the mutants train with their powers, and each other as a team. I was deeeply impressed, training in there would be better, than hitting a gym, which they also had.

" If you could please sit up here. I would like to take your temperature, along with a blood sample." Beast said, once we stepped into the medical bay.I did what he said and waited as he went through drawers, getting all that he would need.

"Well, just a heads up, my body temperature is some-what lower than normal. I usually drink warm blood, to heat up my body." I informed him. He then turned toward me, and lifted an eyebrow.

Before he could say anything Storm came in with a bottle of wine, and a wine glass. I looked at her and then the bottle, raising my own eyebrow.

" I figured you could use a drink. This is the only thing I could find, if you'd like you and I can go to a liquor store tomorrow." Storm told me handing me the glass and bottle.

" That would be great, thanks Storm. But won't someone else try to drink, if they find beer, or any other type of alcohol?" I asked, while pouring myself, a glass. Port wine, not bad I thought, as I swirled the dark liquid in my glass.

" The Professor thought it would be best to keep a miniature fridge in your room, and the rest we could put in a cabinet, in your room. As for blood there will be a stock of donated blood bags, we got from a blood bank, and keep them in the bottom half of the fridge in the kitchen. There are also bags of blood, in here, that you may also drink." she said. " Here is also your key to the fridge. We don't need the others to touch the blood bags." Storm stated like it was no big deal, as she handed me a key.

" Thank you, for all of this. You know, I don't think I have ever been around people, who don't make a big deal, of my diet." I inquired to them.

" Well, we are mutants, not to mention that there are many he with odd little quirks." Storm simply replied before leaving.

"She's right you know, many of us here, have certain qualities about us, that most would find strange. I mean look at me, I'm a blue prime ape, who mostly eats meat that's mostly raw." Beast stated, as he came near me.

" You eat your meat like that too. I mostly just eat it raw, without any seasoning or anything. I prefer to have my meat with nothing but, the animals own blood." I say taking a sip of wine.

" I hear you, although I mostly have a stake that's medium rare every now and then. Now hold this under your tongue for a bit." Beast ordered me, as he held out this thin stick like device at me.

I gladly accept it and place my tongue over it. I then look over at Beast to see him prepare the needle, before grabbing my forearm, and sticking the needle in. I watched as my own blood come pouring out, into a syringe. The stick in my mouth then made a beeping sound. Beast then took it out of my mouth, and looked at it. Then he looked at me again.

" Amazing, your body is currently 92 degrees." Beast told me.

"Yeah, it's usually at that temperature, I barely notice if its cold out. By the way, you might have to do a certain something to clean my blood. Cause I have alcohol going through me non-stop. Speaking of which, what do you say doc, want some wine?" I ask him. I hold the bottle out to him. He turns to look from me, to the bottle and shrugs.

" Sure, its been a while since I've had a bit of wine." he says taking the bottle, and pours some in a metalic cup. " is it true what you uncle told us, you really are a celebrity?"

" Yeah, I love making music, and seeing the way it makes people happy. Being a Diva was one hell of an expirience, one that I wouldn't trade for the world. I mean honestly, even without having my mutation, I still would have become a Diva." I say refilling my glass, before filling up Beast's own cup.

" Really, why's that? You wouldn't have wanted to be something else?" he asked as he leaned against a counter.

" Its the family business, either way I would have ended up there. Besides if I didn't I would still be involved in it. Better for me that I like it and be a hero to the crowd, than be forced out there, and be made a fool." I say laughing. Beast laughs along with me, before draining the rest of his wine.

"Well, well, well, what do we have going on here?" someone with a trace of an accent asked from the doorway.

I turned to see who spoke, and was instantly speechless, by what I saw.

**Cliff hanger, OMG, who could be at the door. You will just have to wait and see. Plz review and tell me how much you are loving this. And again I'm sorry if I mess up certain characters, I'm trying my best to portay them as best I can. So I hope you all will love this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOGAN POV**

As I loaded up all the new equipment that we ordered to replace the old ones. I watched as my brother and ally helped me. I never would have thought that I would be able to stand by Victor, and call him my brother. It truly was a shock to me to learn he was my half brother, once I regained my memories. As for Gambit, he joined us at the mantion, after he had enough of dealing with Magneto and his demands. So he left the Acolytes. So far he has proven to be a good addition, to the team.

The three of us now train the other runts, in working as a team, and how to fight. Although things have been quiet with Magneto, we still maintain a hard training regimen. Atleast Victor and I do, the Cajun on the other hand tends to side with the runts. But he still does is part in training them. He also makes a decent sparring opponent.

_" Logan, alert the others that I along with, Storm, and Beasthave left. We are on our way pick up a new mutant." _Chuck's voice broke throught my thoughts.

" _You sure you wouldn't perfer for us to go with you. What if the new guy gets out of control." _I told him. After years, I've gotten used to to him popping in and out of my head.

"_ Don't worry about it, trust me when I say, nothing out of hand will happen."_ he responded. I gave up and simply agreed to tell the others.

" Heads up, we're getting a new guy. Chuck, Beast, and Storm just left to get a new mutant." I say turning to Victor, and Gambit.

" So we're getting a new runt, now we got more work on our hands to bring the kid up to the same level as the others." Victor complained.

" Come now Sabes, it can't be that bad, mon ami." Gambit added.

" Lets just finish this and get back." I deadpanned.

Once all the stuff was loaded into the van, we got in and headed back to the mansion. It took us longer than it should have to get there, with traffic. But when we arrived, there was something different. My instincts were on alert, I turned to Vic, to see him stiffen as well, and start to sniff the air.

" What's up now?" Gambit said stopping beside us.

" There's another feral, not only that but she's a strong one." Vic told him. I merely focused on that scent that permieted the air.

" I think what you are talking about is our new student." Storm informed us as she stepped into the room.

"And where is this new student now?" Gambit inquired.

"She is down in the med bay, with Beast. He wanted to get a blood sample." she stated, before leaving down the hall.

"Well I vote we go down there and see the new frail." Vic we walked down to the sub-levels, the scent got stronger.

"Now I se what you two were talking about. She smells magnefic, she does." Gambit rumbles with a smirk.

"You can really pick up her scent?" I question.

" Sure can Wolvie, its strange, yet not unwanted." he stated.

When we all rounded the corner, into the medbay, I didnt expect the sight that greeted us. There in room was Beast with a cup of what I can smell is wine. With a girl who couldn't be more than sixteen. Yet in both her hands was a wine glass filled with wine, and an empty wine bottle in the other. She had light tan skin, thick black hair, a pair of long legs. Both of them were laughing at what I wasn't sure.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Gambit questioned with a smirk.

**JAZMINE POV**

There, standing the doorway were three of the sexiest men, I have ever seen, and thats saying alot. Seeing as in the WWE there is nothing nut half naked men walking around all the time. Yet the roster doesn't even compare to these three. On the right was a man who looked rugged, with black hair that flared out at the sides, with light stubble, and what I can see as a muscled torso. Then in the middle was a man, who had a short black hair, his face resembled that of the first guy, yet he had mutton chops, and semed to have claws, instead of finger nails. Fimally there's the third guy who spoke. He had short brown hair, with black and red eyes. He also had a smirk on his face, he wasn't as ripped as the first two, but still had some muscle.

"I see your back, let me introduce you to our new student. This is Jazmine, Jazmine this is Logan known as Wolberine, Victor or Sabertooth, and Remy who goes by Gambit." Beast said as he introduced me and pointed out who was who as well. I merely nodded to them with a grin. " The three of them work on training the rest of the mutants here, and teach them how to work as a team."

" Yes, and don't you worry anout a thing cherè. I would be happy to help you." Gambit spokemas he came to stand on my left, with a flirty little grin.

" Well, I see your in good hands, I'll leace you to ask them anything .else, and see you at dinner." Beast told me, as he took the empty wine bottle. I merely nodded.

"Tell me frail, you don't look old enough to drink, how old aee you exactly." Victor asked as he came moreinto the room.

" I'm seventeen, I'll be eighteen next month." I say.

" Beast just let you drink like that." Logan spoke up.

" Well, the Professor, Beast, and Storm know. I have to drink it helps, with my mutation, I'm going with Storm tomorrow to pick up more, for myself." I tell them.

" What's your mutation exactly, Jazmine?" Logan asks me.

" You can call me Jazz. My mutation is complicated, the Professor says I'm a feral, along with being an elemental, and a shield, both mental and physical. Although it's because of the feral part, that has me drink alcohol. You see I take after a vampire bat. So I drink blood, I drink and eat food as a way to cut down my blood lust." I explain.

" That's some combination frauline. Wherr are you from exactly? Your accent is kind of hard to place." Victor asks me.

" I'm from Mexico City." I say jumping off the table. "As much fun as this is, I'm starting to get hungry."

" Come Cher, I will escort you to dinner, yes. I would be honored if you were to sit with me." Gambit purred, as he came up, and took my hand and lead me to dinner. I giggled at his antics, and aloud him to pull me along. I felt both Logan and Victor walk behind us.

Once we arrived to the main floor, we walked down the hall, where I can hear several voices. When we reached the doorway, I say a large space, where there was a couple tables scattered around the room, to seat several people. There were many teens sitting at the tables, observed in their own little worlds.

" This way Cherè, dinner is about to begin." Gambit said, pulling me through towards the table where Storm, Beast, and the Professor, were already seated at.

As we made our way to the table I noticed most of the others turned their heads, and were looking at me. Once at the table I nodded to the others in greeting, before Gambit pulled me to sit in an empty seat between him, and Victor. Logan sat at the end of the table, next to Victor. I simply passed food around, as I filled my plate, with mashed potatoes, steamed veggies, and a chicken breast.

I gave a quick silent prayer to God, as I always did, then began to eat. Throughout the whole meal I made conversation with Gambit, Logan, and Victor. They would ask about how in control of I was of my powers. Did I know any basic fighting skills, along with my hobbies and interest. They were intrested to learn that I did know how to fight. It was at the end of dinner did the professor introduce me to the others. Although it wasn't needed, seeing as most of them new who I was.

" OMG! It's Jazmine, and your going to be living here with us. This is so cool, we might have the same classes. Can I please have your autograph?" a girl by the name of Kitty asked. She had brown hair that pulled back in a ponytail, a yellow shirt underneath a light pink cardigan, aqua blue jeans, and sandals.

As I signed her book, a couple of the others came for autographs as well. Looking aroind I noticed that Gambit, Victor, and Logan looked amused and curious. It must be because I haven't told them that I'm a Diva. They only know I can fight. Maybe I can show them vidoes of my matches. Now that would be fun to see.

Once I got through with all the autographs, I got to know some of the others that stayed after I was done. I got to know Rogue, Spike, Berzerker, Canonbal, Amara, and Kitty obviosly. I learned about their powers, and was mostly curios about Rogues.

It must be so hard being without human contact. It reminds me of myself, I couldn't be around others because I would always have the urge to bite them. There are times where I would go on a killing spree and I had drained villages back in Mexico. When I would go back to being in comtrol, I would then starve myself. I felt so guilty that I would stay away from blood, so I wouldn't have to face the guilt that plagued me.

Yet I was able to get some help, from Gangrel, he like my uncle also takes after the vampire lifestyle. Only difference is he is an extreme believer, he doesn't really see reason. He has gone on killing sprees like the ones I go throigh, only he doesn't feel guilt. To him its normal, but I can see how hard it is for Rogue. She doesn't have anyone that would understand what it's like to have no human contact. Yet I think I would be able to touch her. I just need to talk to the Professor about my idea. Hopefully it will work, and she can have the contact, I know she wants to have.


	4. Chapter 4

**JAZMINE POV**

He next morning I woke up in a room I didn't recognize. As I sat up, and looked around the room, it all came to me. I was no longer in my uncle's mansion. I was at the institute, and today I would be going with Storm to get liquor. Which reminds me I need to speak to the professor about my idea. But first I need to get ready and go down to the kitchen to have some blood.

_Jazmine, its me the Professor, Storm will be up in a few minutes. There are a few coffee mugs I left for you in a cabinet above the sink. You can use them to heat blood. As for your idea you can speak with me about it when you get back. Also you'll start school with the others next month' _the Professor's voice rang out in my head.

'_Ok, and thanks for letting me start school next month. I still have to talk to my agent about these changes.' _I thought back to him.

I then got out of bed and looked toward my nightstand, to see that it was 6 a.m. exactly. I always got up early. I then walked into my bathroom, and freshened up. After my shower I walked out into my room, and walked toward my closet. As I looked through, I decided to go with a white ripped skinny jeans, and my black Rated R superstar midriff tank. I then applied a little mascara, and nude lip gloss on my lips. For jewelry I simply put on the necklace Adam gave me. It looked the sun tattoo he had. For my hair, I simply straightened it, I put on my Rated R beanie, and curled my bangs, so they rimmed the edge of the beanie.

I then checked the time to make sure I could still have enough time to drink blood. I quickly slipped on my black ballet flats, and walked down to the kitchen. The halls were empty, I was pretty sure everyone else was sleeping. I simply walked on down, while pulling my phone out.

As I was texting Uncle Ian, I didn't notice I had already made it to the kitchen.

"Mornin Frail" Victor's voice snapped me out of my own world.

I turned to see both him and Logan, sitting at the counter, with coffee while each of them went over the paper. I greeted both of them, before continuing to the fridge. I bent down to the bottom of the fridge, and got out a bag of blood, then locking it up.

"That's what's in there. I thought Storm killed an animal and didn't want anyone to see." Logan spoke up.

"The Professor is keeping blood for me. Since I don't eat and mostly survive on blood. He hought it would be easier to keep the blood here." I laughed. I then moved to the cabinet, and got a mug out. As I placed my mug in to heat up, I turned to see both Logan and Victor staring at me.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. But why are you heating up blood?" Logan asked.

"To warm my body. My body temperature is lower than a normal person's so I heat up the blood to warm up my body." I explain.

They simply nodded, once my blood was heated up. I then sat with them and we continued where we had stopped last night. I told them of what happened with my parents. Why I didn't come to the institute right away. I explained Uncle Ian's life style, I basically told them everything. Well, except for me being a Diva. I just told them I had a music career, and how I'm basically the poster child for mutants.

They both were impressed with me, and I was amazed by them. When I heard of how they were alive for so long. Having to be with Stryker, fight in wars, yet maintain their unity. I was amazed, yet at the same time I started thinking, of how I'd be living for so long.

One thing I do know is that I'm going to enjoy as much of my family as I can. I won't dwell on what might happy. After all there is still plenty of time. I remained in the kitchen with both brothers till Storm finally came down. Once she had her coffee we headed out to the nearest liquor store.

Between the both of us we managed to stock up on all mynfavorites and some wine for Storm. The clerk looked at us funny when he saw all we had. Storm and I merely smiled and waited to pay. We got the same looks from Logan, Victor, and Remy when we got back. We simply ignored them, and hid all of the liquor in my room and other places.

Once we were done Storm went of to do her own thing while I went to speak to the Professor. His office wasn't so hard to find. I picked up his scent and merely followed it to were it was the strongest. I knocked on his door, before walking in. His office was almost like the study Uncle Ian had, except there wasn't a flat screen in the corner.

"Hello, Jazmine I hope you were able to get everything you liked. Now please tell me of this idea you have." he spoke to me.

"Yes Professor, well I was thinking about Rogue and her power. Its both a mental and physical one. I am both a mental and physical shield, I was thinking that perhaps, with both my shields. I would ne able to touch Rogue without being affected by her power. Then maybe she can have some physical contact with another person, even if its just me." I told him.

"That might work. Then Rogue won't be so afraid to be near others without causing them to go in to a coma." he said "First we'll need to talk to her about it and if she agrees then we can test it out as soon as possible."

"Sounds great, do you think we should have others in the room just in case." I voiced my thought.

"Yes that would be good. For if it doesn't work, Rogue tends to lose control when absorbing another's power. I'll contact some of the others to come here, along with Rogue. I do hope this works." the Professor hoped.

"So do I." I stated. I stood to look out the window and waited to see the outcome.


End file.
